Revolution
by TheRoseThatKnowsPain
Summary: He is the one who made the impossible possible, the one who created miracles. He will bring the era of peace into their world, finally. He will be the founding stone of a new, glorious era. He will be the legacy of all kind and great people. He is the perfect leader. He is Naruto. He will be the revolution, the change, the beginning of the era he is already creating. He is perfect.


_This story was uploaded on the 1st of January along with 4 other stories to be considered New Year's presents, to give thasnks to my few followers and reviewers who have kept me in high spirits about writing. Thank you all for your support and any sort of encouragement you gave/give to me on my long journey as a writer._

* * *

He sat there, supporting his chin with his interlocked fingers, with his elbows supporting themselves of the desk filled with neatly organized paperwork. His bangs were covering his face, masking his expression with shadows. Everything but his eyes.

His eyes.

They were like predatory eyes waiting in the jungle; for the right moment to strike you and slaughter you. The kind of eyes that observed you and that your instincts tell you that there is something to run from but you don't listen because it seems so silly. Until the predator strikes you, then it doesn't seem silly anymore.

No one had ever seen him like this.

No one had ever thought they'd see him like this.

No one ever thought he could be a truly good Hokage without discipline and seriousness.

It was in that moment where he proved them all _wrong_.

Tsunade could honestly say that Naruto reminded her of every Hokage she'd met in her lifetime, including her grandfather. He was like his father, like old-man Sarutobi, like Shodaime, like Nidaime, like herself. But he was like Jiraiya, like Nagato, like Dan, like—like—like—

Like every person he'd ever given a promise to.

For the first time since she'd met him, he didn't look like a malnourished boy—like a malnourished teenager—no, he looked like a _man_. He was truly and utterly a man in that moment; he was a warrior, a soldier, a priest, a shelter, a barrier, a force. He was—

He was Naruto. The Naruto that only came in these times. The Naruto who was willing to kill Uzumakis when they threatened Konoha. The Naruto who'd been willing to kill Gaara if nothing else would have been possible.

The Naruto who reminded her of Nawaki and Dan.

The Naruto who won the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

The Naruto who held all of the Bijuu and was in peaceful conditions with them.

The Naruto who shines out glory and compassion and will and protection and—and…

She saw it all happening; right here, right now.

"I do not care if you believe I am not fit to be the Hokage." Naruto hissed—it wasn't like the hiss of a snake, like Orochimaru used to hiss, but more like a cat barely containing itself from scratching someone's eyes out. "I _am _sitting in this chair and I _am _sitting behind this desk. I was _elected_ by the whole village to be their leader—I would like to see you go against the whole _village_ without Danzo's ROOT to aid you. There is a reason why I was selected to be the Hokage, and that is because I have shown my power, my passion, my will and my _love _to the village when I could have just burnt it down after all that has been done to me.

"I _belong _on this seat. I intend to _stay _here."

Tsunade smiled at the display of authority that Naruto had shown, to the council no less. The guards—Kiba and Neji, currently—and the others in the room—Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke—were silenced into awe and respect.

Officially, Naruto had been elected Hokage.

In the hearts of the villagers, he had warmed himself into them all.

In the minds of all, he had just been carved into their memories that he would be perfect.

He would be the founding stone of a revolution. Not only the revolution of Konoha, but of all ninja. He would be a legend—maybe slowly forgotten with time, if that could ever be possible—but he would be a legend in this era. In fact, he will probably bring a new era—one without fighting or killing—somehow. It didn't matter that it was nearly impossible, he would accomplish it no matter what happened. It was just how Naruto did it; no questions asked. He is just able to make miracles happen.

Yes, he was the one who made miracles happen. He would be the legacy of all great and kind people. He would be the legacy of every peace-loving leader—Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage and Hokage—of all eras, of all times. He would be glorious; better than anything before him and better than anything that would happen.

And damn it all, he was doing a damn good job.

* * *

**So basically, this is written sort of out of Tsunade's point of view as Naruto stands up against the village Council/Elders after being elected Hokage and killing any sort of doubt of everyone's minds that he would be a perfect leader (word would travel fast coming out of Kiba's mouth, and possibly Sai's and Sakura's after seeing Naruto's display of authority).**

**I loved writing this because it is basically what everybody in the anime/manga believes him to be; a revolution waiting to happen. Pain/Nagato said it himself that Naruto could bring peace, same with Minato, Naruto's father. Any other person, too.  
**

**The idea came sudden and unexpectedly, but I love it because it brings it to the front how much people believe in him, how he is viewed in their eyes. Maybe this is rubbish, but I still would like to think that it has some kind of impact. I know that Naruto may not survive his clash against Sasuke, but I'd like to have him as a Hokage, being the container of all Bijuu and winning the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and if only in this little story.  
**

**Am I getting too much into this? Sorry, but Naruto just brings out the sentimental side in me.  
**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
